I Really Wish
by Demi-goddess
Summary: Just a parody on all those ‘Kai loses his memory and let’s insert a huge gasp’ stories KaiTal


A really long A/N- heh, this is something random I wrote during first period today. In form time, we have a little dose of citizenship (something 'bout society) and we were talking about what ticks us off (we were on the topic of reasons of violence). My contribution was 'The repetative storylines I read in fanfiction.' They asked for an example, I replied, 'One of the main characters always some kind of accident where he loses his memory and everyone thinks it's so awful and he falls in love with either an OC or another main character.'

And it's true! Sorry to be a drag, but most stories that revolve around Kai have him having some kind of memory problem at some point. Well, not all, but you get my point.

This pointless oneshot is just a parody I came up with during Chemistry cos our Physics teacher (who rocks) covered our lesson and gave us the lesson off because she had loads of work to do and we have just had big exams… and also because I promised Demenior I'd do a Kai/Tala oneshot after all those Bry/Tal oneshots I've been doing (lol).

* * *

Title: I really wish…  
Summary: Just a parody on all those 'Kai-loses-his-memory-and-let's-insert-a-huge-gasp' stories Kai/Tal  
Rating: T (for swearing and implied sex)  
Prenotes: Um… enjoy the pointless-ness and please no flaming? Yes, I think that just covers it._

* * *

Oh… shit._

It was the only thing running through his mind. Nothing else. If it wasn't so crucial to be absolutely quiet, he would be cursing in every single language he knew- and using every single curse he knew.

His garnet orbs stared down with shock at the sleeping form that had decided to cling to his waist as if their life depended on it. Only covering the being and himself- they were both naked- was a simple white sheet; but then again, it only covered _that certain area_ and half their legs, exposing their shins and feet to the clement temperature of the air in the semi-light room. The feeling of the room would also be temperate… if Kai would only calm down.

He began to think back to the previous night… he and Tala had returned to their house after the training session with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys and had opened a bottle of white wine, casually talking about events in the world… then he remembered nothing.

Maybe… maybe they had got totally and utterly sloshed and had… well, screwed.

Below him, Tala shifted in his sleep and his eyes twitched.

Kai began to panic inwardly. If Tala woke up first, then the redhead could sort out how he wanted to react, therefore the atmosphere between them might not be spoiled after their chatting last night by uneasiness and embarrassment.

So, he forced his body to relax and closed his eyes, waiting for Tala to wake up fully. He felt the Wolf do so, feeling the weight leave his chest, though the warmth nearby signalled that Tala was still there.

Unknown to Kai, Tala was staring down at Kai with calm and serene blue orbs, a small, soft smile tugging at his lips. He placed a slender hand on the Phoenix's muscled chest and slowly bent down, placing a kiss on Kai's nose.

"Wake up," He said mellifluously. His smile widened slightly as claret eyes opened to lock with his azure ones but he bent down again, this time to lay a kiss on soft lips. "Good morning."

Kai blinked. "'Morning," He replied quietly, keeping his voice level.

"How do you feel?"

Kai frowned. "Truthfully?" He asked. Tala nodded. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Tala cocked his head to one side, and even Kai had to admit it looked rather cute and wolf cub-like. "Don't… don't you remember?"

Kai shook his head and sat up, rubbing his temples to try and relieve a stress knot in his head. Tala laid a hand softly on the other male's forearm, sympathetically.

"So we…?"

"Yes…"

"Were we drunk?"

"No. Sober. Yeah, we had had a few glasses, but…"

There was a short pause.

"Was I…?"

"Honestly?" Kai turned his head to look at Tala and nodded. The redhead smirked and leaned close to Kai's face. "You were fucking awesome… in every sense of the word."

The Phoenix let Tala kiss him but pulled away to ask a final question. "Who was on top?"

Tala looked highly miffed. "You," He grumbled.

Now Kai smirked. Tala frowned.

"But seriously," The redhead began, "You don't remember anything?"

Kai nodded.

Tala rolled his eyes. "I really wish you'd _forget_ that memory problem of yours, you know."

* * *

A/N- See? Pointless!

The last line almost got my friend sent to hospital. How? Well, she was laughing so hard, she fell of her stool and couldn't breathe. Lol.

Please no flames. If I do get them, then I'll use them to power the Bunsen burner next time in Chemistry, okay?


End file.
